Sk8tr
A friend of the x men who uses force fields she generates out of her feet to reach speeds commonly only acheivable by cars on the interstate. Biographical Information Name: Lexius Freebird (Pronounced Lakes-us Fray-bard) Code Name: SK8TR Age: 22 Sex: '''Female '''Nationality: '''Caucasian Physical Description '''Height: '''5'9" '''Weight: '''145 lbs '''Eye Color: brown Hair Color/Style: 'black hair in a pony-tail '''Better Description '(optional): typically 'floating' a couple inches above the ground and in head to toe in speed wear. '''COMBAT OUTFIT: *her old speed skating suit *racing goggles *padded gloves *thick flesh-tone tights under the speed suit to give her feet a minimum of protection *rear neck guard *weapon of some sort mounted on one or both of her arms NON-COMBAT OUTFIT: *thin self-made patch-work speed suit *weather permitting - no shoes *during the winter - boots with a large hole in the sole *goggles *no weapons *disc man 'EQUIPMENT' *When she knows she will be going into battle, she brings with her a blunt or bladed weapon with which to hit her enemies with at great speeds. *When she is caught off guard and is not prepared for a fight she relies upon striking her foe with the palm of her right hand which is reinforced by the two titanium rod that was implanted in her right ulna and radius after they both were shattered in a really bad fall she took. Abilities and Weaknesses MUTATION: '''Speed through force field generation *Her force fields naturally want to curve *Forms a force-sphere under each of her feet on which she rolls around *Forms a curved force wall in front of her to reduce her drag and wind resistance *currently tops at at 75.346 miles per hour *Can control the texture of the force-spheres beneath her feet to be from almost frictionless to approximating monster truck tire treads *Can shape her force fields to suit her needs but it takes a great deal of effort to make anything other than two spheres and an elongated hemisphere '''WEAKENESSES: *While the force field in front of her is mostly controlled by her subconscious and her desire to live. The force fields beneath her feet require work to maintain as it is delicate balance that is required to keep her balance on top of them while still moving *The force field in front of her may be able to serve a role similar to an air bag by cushioning the force of an impact, it does a horrible job of protecting her in general. She could certainly not deflect a barrage of bullets or skate through a sand storm *When her front force field goes, she is hit with the full force of the air she is trying to pass through and so is likely to be sent tumbling in a most dangerous manner *She can not project her force fields through a very solid object like a shoe or even a sock. The most she has trained herself to project them through is the tights she wears NON-MUTANT ABILITIES: *INCREDIBLE balancing (as a result of the way she uses her abilities) *Good at skating in general *Fairly good code of ethics and sportsmanship *Reinforced right fore-arm Psychological description Personality: *Easy going *Adrenaline junkie *Loyal *Does not take life too seriously *Only wears protection on her neck so she (as she puts it) 'doesn't end up like that Shivoo lady.' ' History:' She is a disgraced speed skating and roller derby athlete. When it was discovered that she did not need skates to actually skate she lost her endorsements and sponsorship as there were rumors that she was cheating using her mutant abilities. The fact that her powers are basically nullified by the skates she wears when she competes (she can not project the force-spheres through them) fell on deaf ears. Category:Friends Category:Females Category:Ability Mutants Category:Former Bad Guy Category:Free Agent Category:Real Name Unrevealed